


Un po' di gentilezza

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Potresti pure essere più gentile nel chiedermi le cose, papà.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un po' di gentilezza

Potresti pure essere più gentile nel chiedermi le cose, papà.  
Ok, tu sei il capo, tu comandi. Però sono pur sempre tuo figlio. Un minimo di dolcezza ti farebbe proprio schifo, eh?  
Oh, con Sam sei tenero, invece. Lui sì che gode di tutto il tuo affetto. A lui permetti anche di risponderti male; certo, ti incazzi, urli e a volte lo prendi a schiaffi, ma non è il modo in cui tratti me. Le poche volte che ho provato a ribellarmi… sì, lo so, si contano sulle dita di una mano… quelle poche volte mi hai trattato in un modo abominevole, quasi non mi volessi più come figlio.  
Non ti addolcisci neanche quando siamo a letto insieme: ci amiamo come fossimo degli animali, senza carezze o baci o chissà cosa. Solo per placare quel bisogno che sentiamo dentro e che nessun altro può comprendere. È sempre stato così, dalla prima volta, e io l’ho accettato perché ti voglio bene e tu ne vuoi a me.  
Però adesso mi sono veramente rotto. Da quando Sam se n’è andato mi tratti in un modo ancora peggiore, sei sempre aggressivo e irascibile. Non ti sopporto più, né dentro né fuori dal letto. Lo capisci che voglio qualcosa di più di una risposta cattiva o di una scopata in un anonimo letto di motel? O sei troppo preso a piangere sulla tua miseria per non accorgerti che ho anch’io dei sentimenti? Non solo Sammy è capace di piangere, papà.


End file.
